Cerita Rakyat Series:Zala Tarub & Nyi Roro Cagalli
by L-chan n Near-kun
Summary: Bagaimana kisah gaje bin aneh tentang Arthrun yang iseng nyolong anunya seorang bidadari? Kira-kira benda apakah yang dicolong? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Nyi Roro Cagalli, eh Nyi Roro Kidul? Tidak sesuai alur asli. RnR Please?


Kali ini author bikin oneshot lagi tentang cerita rakyat Indonesia. Ya, sambil menunggu datangnya ide buat 'Rekor Anime'(Yang belum baca, silahkan dibaca. Dijamin Anda bergaje ria). Untuk cerita perdana, author ambil 'Jaka Tarub dan Nyi Roro Kidul'. ^^

Happy reading aja….

* * *

><p>JUDUL : Zala Tarub &amp; Nyi Rara Cagalli<p>

DISCLAIMER : Gundam Seed milik Sunright*dijewer*, maksud author milik Sunrise. Cerita Rakyat 'Jaka Tarub dan Nyi Roro Kidul' dari daerah Jawa. Jawa mana? Duh, kalau saja desa Tarub kelihatan di peta Jawa, author pasti tahu cerita ini dari Jawa sebelah mana.

WARNING : Gaje, OOC, lebai, nggak sesuai alur asli, aneh, humor dipaksakan, garing kring-kring(?), tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa kacau, dunia campur aduk dan makhluk-makhluk sebangsanya(?). Di fanfic ini, anggaplah Kira dan Cagalli tidak bersaudara. Kesesuaian cerita ini dengan alur asli kurang dari 50%. BEWARE!

* * *

><p>Pada zaman dahulu kala(standar banget, sih!), tersebutlah sesosok cowok cute nan cantik*dijitak* bernama Arthrun Zala, yang tinggal di gubuk reyotnya di desa Tarub bersama ayahnya yang telah sakit-sakitan, sakit panu tepatnya(?). Sebernarnya, pria tak jelas bernama Raww le Klueze itu bukanlah ayah kandungnya. Ayahnya yang sesungguhnya ialah….BRENG! BRENG!<p>

Patrick Zala, sang Bupati Tuban!(Patrick: Sejak kapan aku jadi bupati?*meratapi nasib*)

Saking tersohornya nama sang ayah, banyak yang menyebut Arthrun sebagai 'Zala dari desa Tarub', atau pada akhirnya disingkat jadi 'Zala Tarub'(aneh, kan?). Entah kenapa Arthrun malah melepas keperjakaannya*dilindas pakai Gundam*, eh maksudnya melepas kebangsawanannya dan tinggal di desa Tarub yang terpencil bersama Raww, salah satu bawahan ayahnya.

Seperti biasa, hari ini Arthrun berlatih menembak di hutan bersama sahabatnya, Kira Yamato.

Tentu saja, sasaran bidikan mereka adalah para kijang dan kelinci yang sedang menari salsa di hutan(?). Sambil berlatih menembak, mereka berburu untuk lauk makan siang. Tapi entah sang Dewi Fortuna lagi kondangan ke mana(?), dari pagi sampai siang bolong begini mereka belum sukses mengenai satu ekor hewanpun.

"SIAL!" umpat Arthrun yang sudah menghabiskan satu ransel penuh persediaan amunisinya untuk 1 tahun.

"Iya, nih! Dari tadi meleset terus!" gerutu Kira menyeka peluhnya yang bercucuran layaknya air talang saat hujan*ditampar*.

Dan ternyata pembaca, doa author dikabulkan!(?) Hujan deras turun dengan kejamnya membasahi tiap mili hutan yang tak berdosa(?). Dan entah bagaimana caranya, hujan langsung terhenti begitu author selesai mengetikkan kalimat ini.

"Aneh. Kenapa hujannya cepat sekali?" Kira menengadahkan tangannya. Mungkin ini adalah rekor hujan tersingkat sepanjang sejarah peradaban Gundam(?).

"Eh, apa kaudengar itu?"

Samar-samar terdengar suara gemuruh di kejauhan. Kira dan Arthrun bergegas menuju sumber suara. Dari balik semak-semak di tepi sebuah telaga di pedalaman Amazon(?), eh di pedalaman hutan, terlihat 7 buah Gundam turun dari langit.

"Wah, keren!" komentar Kira yang mulai Out of Character dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Aku pernah dengar dari Papa Raww(Hoekk!*author ditendang Raww*), kalau saat hujan berhenti, para bidadari dari kahyangan Orb akan turun ke bumi untuk mandi. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau para bidadari itu begitu….besar…..dan….. tidak cantik," sahut Arthrun memandang tak percaya para Gundam superbesar yang berjajar di bibir telaga.

"Menurutku, tidak juga," sambung Kira yang asyik memainkan teropongnya. Arthrun langsung merampok teropong dari tangan Kira dan mengarahkannya ke pinggir telaga. Tampak para bidadari turun dari setiap Gundam.

"Wow, mereka benar-benar cantik….." ucap Arthrun.

Sementara itu, di salah satu Gundam…CKLEK! CKLEK! BANG! BANG!

"Kakak, tolong! Pintu 'Destiny' macet lagi, nih!"

"Duh, menyusahkan!" keluh seorang bidadari berambut pink mencongkel pintu Gundam berwarna keemasan dengan linggis.

"Kalau pulang nanti, bawa 'Destiny' ke tempat Dewa Reparasi Gundam(?), mengerti?" pesan bidadari bernama Lacus Clyne itu ke adiknya, Cagalli Yula Attha sambil mengacung-acungkan linggisnya.

"Iya, iya," jawab Cagalli cuek.

"KYAAAAA…..!" teriakan Cagalli memecah khidmatnya upacara pembukaan lustrum ke-13 kemerdekaan desa Tarub(?). Cagalli terjatuh dengan wonderful-nya(?) dari atas bahu sang Gundam yang dinamai 'Destiny' itu.

"Cagalli! Kau tidak apa-apa?" bidadari-bidadari lain yang telah turun dari Gundamnya masing-masing langsung mengelilingi Cagalli. Para pembaca ingin tahu siapa mereka? (Readers: Nggak!) Kelima bidadari yang lain ialah…..TERERETEET! Stellar Loussier, Meirin Hawk, Lunamaria Hawk, Miriallia Hawk, dan Flay Allster.

Arthrun yang melihat adegan unik nan ajaib itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Hee, kenapa?" tanya Kira bingung. "Bukan apa-apa, kok!"

Para bidadari itu dengan perlahan melepas satu demi satu kain yang membalut tubuh mereka(erotisnya~). Sudah pasti, ini adalah anugerah terindah bagi dua makhluk yang kini tengah blushing akut diiringi kucuran cairan kental warna merah dari hidung mereka.

"I-ini….adegan Rated M, R-18," gumam Arthrun yang menyumpal lubang hidungnya dengan selongsong bekas peluru(bayangkan!).

"Lu-luar biasa….," sambung Kira yang mulai memucat karena kekurangan darah. Tapi, kemudian dia berdiri, mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya, dan menyeringai bagai iblis(Ih, Kira seram~).

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Arthrun melihat Kira mulai menyalakan handycam dengan fitur tercanggih dan mengarahkannya ke para bidadari yang saat ini tengah bertanding polo air(?).

"Khu,khu,khu,khu~ Lumayan kan, bisa dijual di E-bay," tanggap Kira. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan dan author berkehendak lain, "Yah, baterainya habis~"

Entah dihinggapi malaikat mana(?), Arthrun mulai berjalan mengendap-endap menuju para Gundam yang tiada berdaya(Ya, iyalah! Orang tidak ada supirnya!). Kira yang takut stok darahnya habis(?) langsung mengikuti Arthrun.

"Kalau dilihat sedekat ini, jadi semakin keren, ya?" celetuk Arthrun yang menggetok-getok salah satu kaki Gundam. Tiba-tiba muncul bohlam lampu 5 watt yang segera meledak di atas kepala Arthrun. "Aku punya ide bagus. Hihihi…."

"Wah, sudah sore. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk pulang," kata Stellar. "Betul itu, jangan sampai deh, kita terlambat. Bisa-bisa kita dapat hukuman super berat dari Murrue," sahut Lunamaria keluar dari telaga dan mengambil pakaiannya.

"Ah, aku tidak mau jika disuruh membersihkan toilet para dewa!" keluh Flay memakai pakaiannya dengan secepat kilat dan berlari menuju Gundamnya. Bidadari lain mengikuti jejak Flay menuju Gundam masing-masing, tapi…

"TIDAAAAK…..!" duet teriakan maut Lacus dan Cagalli menggetarkan hutan, menumbangkan pepohonan, membuat matahari kabur ke ufuk timur(?). "Aduuh, ada apa sih, teriak-teriak?" keluh yang lainnya.

" 'Freedom'….hiks, hilang…..," ratap Lacus dengan background daun kering berguguran.

" 'Destiny' juga hilang….hiks, bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" tangis Cagalli tak mau kalah dengan background angin bertiup di gurun pasir.

"Kok bisa?"tanya yang lain. Lacus dan Cagalli hanya angkat bahu. Akhirnya, bidadari lain turun dari Gundam dan membantu Lacus serta Cagalli mencari Gundam mereka. Menjelang petang, kedua Gundam itu belum juga ditemukan, "Sayang sekali, tapi sepertinya kami harus meninggalkan kalian di sini."

"Ta, tapi…." Kelima Gundam lain mulai terbang kembali ke kahyangan Orb. Lacus dan Cagalli hanya bisa menatap kepergian saudari-saudarinya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca(mengharukan sekali~ *SROOT!* Ugh, sorry, author lagi pilek).

Tak lama, Arthrun dan Kira muncul di hadapan mereka. "Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Lacus dan Cagalli terkejut melihat kemunculan Arthrun dan Kira yang begitu tiba-tiba. Karena begitu bingung, mereka terpaksa menceritakan semuanya pada Arthrun dan Kira.

"Kasihan sekali kalian. Mungkin kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa tinggal dengan kami. Lagipula ini sudah malam, akan berbahaya kalau kalian ada di hutan seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku tinggal di rumahmu?" tanya Lacus yang langsung bergelayut manja ala monyet*dihajar Kira* di lengan Kira.

'Sial, padahal aku sudah mengincarnya dari tadi!' batin Arthrun kesal. 'Dasar kakak curang! Padahal aku mau tinggal di rumahnya!' batin Cagalli mengepalkan tangannya.

'Dia kan, yang tadi jatuh dari benda itu? Benar-benar konyol!' Arthrun menatap remeh Cagalli. "Ya sudahlah. Terpaksa aku tinggal denganmu," ucap Cagalli ketus.

Dan, begitulah. Lacus tinggal di rumah Kira, sementara Cagalli tinggal di rumah Arthrun. Tentu, Raww sangat terkejut. Bukannya mendapat binatang buruan untuk lauk makan, Arthrun justru membawa pulang gadis cantik.

"Waa, kau baik sekali~ Kau membawakan Mama baru, ya?" sambut Raww lebai berniat memeluk Cagalli. JDUAK! Raww pun terjatuh dengan benjolan di kepalanya.

"Jangan bercanda, ya! Dia ini sedang kesusahan. Untuk sementara dia akan tinggal di sini bersama kita. Dan jangan coba-coba macam-macam dengannya, paham?" jelas Arthrun dengan aura kelam. "Ba-baik," meski Raww bisa dianggap ayah angkat Arthrun, tetap saja dia tak berani pada anak atasannya itu.

Ibarat kata pepatah kuno, 'Witing tresno jalaran soko kulino'(Cinta tumbuh karena biasa), Arthrun dan Cagalli mulai menyukai satu-sama lain. Dan, merekapun memutuskan untuk menikah. Pesta pernikahan sederhana dilaksanakan di halaman gubuk Raww dengan bintang tamu seorang penyanyi campursari terkenal, Meer Campbell(?).

"Kuharap kalian segera menyusul," ucap Arthrun pada Kira dan Lacus.

Belum genap setahun, Cagalli telah mengandung(mengandung apa? vitamin? zat besi? *ditonjok Arthrun*) dan akhirnya melahirkan bayi berambut hijau yang kemudian diberi nama Nicol (Gen A+Gen B=Gen AB jadi, rambut 'biru'+rambut 'kuning'= rambut 'hijau'! Oke, abaikan yang tadi). Raww pun harus kembali ke Tuban karena keperluan pekerjaan.

Tapi, kalau readers berpikir mereka bahagia, tidak juga. Mungkin ya, di sisi Cagalli, namun di pihak Arthrun, kehidupan pascanikah bagaikan neraka dunia. Bagaimana tidak? Semua pekerjaan ditimpakan padanya, entah itu mencari nafkah, pekerjaan rumah tangga, hingga mengurus bayi mereka. Sementara, Cagalli hanya bersenang-senang, membeli berbagai perhiasan mahal dengan uang hasil jerih payah Arthrun.

Suatu saat, kemarahan Arthrun mencapai puncak Kilimanjaro, ups mencapai puncaknya. Dia mengancam Cagalli dengan pistolnya dan menyuruh Cagalli membersihkan kamar mereka. Cagalli dengan berat hati mengambil sapu dan menuju kamar mereka. "Aduh!"

Cagalli tersandung kaki meja di dekat pintu kamar mereka. Saat hendak memperbaiki posisi meja itu, dia melihat tombol rahasia di balik meja. Cagalli menekannya, terbukalah jalan rahasia ke bawah tanah. Cagalli yang penasaran setengah mati , mengikuti jalan tersebut dan tiba di sebuah ruangan raksasa di bawah gubuk mereka. Begitu melihat sekeliling, matanya membelalak lebar. Begitu banyak majalah dewasa bertebaran di lantai, juga beberapa doujinshi yaoi.

"Awas kau ya!" marah Cagalli. Begitu berjalan sedikit lebih jauh ke dalam, diapun jawdrop….

Arthrun sudah hampir pingsan. Sekarang dia menggendong dua karung penuh gabah hasil panen dari sawahnya. Beberapa karung lain sudah dijualnya untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dia berharap, di rumah nanti ia akan disambut Cagalli yang telah selesai bersih-bersih. Belum juga berharap, apa yang menyambutnya di gubuk 180 derajat kebalikannya. Rumah begitu berantakan dan kotor.

"Hah, di mana dia? Hey, Cagalli!"Arthrun mencari Cagalli di dalam rumah namun tidak ada.

Begitu keluar dari dalam rumah, didapatinya pemandangan yang membuat nyalinya menciut sekecil virus, jantungnya berdebar sekencang shinkansen, dan badannya gemetar menimbulkan gempa lokal 5 skala Richter. Lacus dan Cagalli berjalan dengan aura hitam di sekeliling mereka serta wajah penuh kemurkaan. Jangan lupakan pula Kira yang pingsan, diseret oleh Lacus, dan penuh luka lebam. Mengenaskan sekali….

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Arthrun mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Rupanya kau dalang dari semua kejadian ini. Kau yang sudah mencuri 'Freedom' dan 'Destiny', kan? Aku melihat dengan mata kepala, mata hati, dan mata kakiku sendiri(?) di ruang bawah tanah. Tak kusangka ternyata kau….," ucap Cagalli dengan kaca bermata-mata, eh terbalik! Dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Entah author pun juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya Arthrun dan Kira mencuri lalu menyembunyikan Gundam sebesar itu. Juga ruang rahasia di bawah gubuknya masih merupakan misteri*nada bicara ala presenter acara mistis*.

"I-itu bi-bisa kujelaskan!" sergah Arthrun mengetahui Cagalli telah mengeluarkan kedua Gundam yang dimaksud. "Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi! Aku akan kembali ke kahyangan bersama Lacus."

"Jangan pergi….," ucap Kira lirih, yang sudah sadar dari komanya(Kira: Pingsan! Bukan koma! *menjitak author*).

"Kira~ Ma-maafkan aku, aku menyukaimu. Tapi, tapi, aku harus kembali ke kahyangan," bisik Lacus sedih sambil mengelus rambut Kira.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, kenapa tidak tinggal di sini saja? Di sini kita akan bahagia, menikah, memiliki anak, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu dengan segenap jiwa ragaku," balas Kira menggenggam erat tangan Lacus.

"Ti-tidak bisa, Kira. Aku adalah seorang bidadari. Rumahku adalah Kahyangan Orb. Ini adalah takdir kita untuk berpisah. Maaf," Lacus beranjak meninggalkan Kira yang terus memanggil namanya.

Arthrun dan Cagalli yang baru sadar dari hipnotis drama telenovela Kira-Lacus, memulai kembali skenario roman picisan mereka. "Kalau kau pergi, bagaimana dengan anak kita, Nicol? Dia masih membutuhkanmu. Dia bahkan belum lepas menyusu denganmu. Aku, aku mengaku aku memang salah. Terserah, kau ingin memberiku hukuman yang sangat berat pun, akan kuterima. Tapi, kumohon tinggallah di sini."

"Kau berhasil menipuku sekian lama. Aku memang tak tega meninggalkan Nicol. Tapi, inilah takdirku sebagai seorang bidadari, aku terpaksa….," Cagalli berjalan menuju 'Destiny'. "Lagipula, aku hanya menyusahkanmu, kan?" sambung Cagalli menengok dan memberikan senyuman terindah-nya pada sang suami untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Akhirnya kedua Gundam itu meninggalkan bumi mayapada menuju Kahyangan Orb, menyisakan dua pemuda yang patah hati di bawah sana.

Namun….

"Kau sudah memiliki anak dengan seorang manusia, Cagalli. Maaf, kami tidak bisa menerimamu lagi di kahyangan ini," ucap Dewi Murrue Ramius dari Kahyangan Arcangel. "Benar sekali, kau telah melanggar UUD(Undang-Undang Dewa) pasal 45 ayat 8 nomor 17. Jadi, lebih baik kau kembali saja ke dunia. Saat ini kau bukanlah bidadari lagi," sambung Dewa Gilbert Durrandal dari Kahyangan Minerva sambil membolak balik buku super tebal di tangannya.

"Cagalli….," Lacus memandang sedih Cagalli yang mulai menggerakkan 'Destiny' kembali ke dunia. Kebetulan badai dahsyat tengah melanda sebagian besar Pulau Jawa. CKRASH!

'Destiny' yang tersambar petir mendarat darurat di Laut Selatan alias Samudera Hindia. Akhirnya Cagalli, dengan sisa-sisa kesaktiannya, membangun istana di Laut Selatan, dan dirinyapun menjelma menjadi 'Nyi Roro Cagalli'(Namanya aneh~). Sampai saat ini, kehebatan 'Nyi Roro Cagalli' masih dipercayai banyak orang.

OWARI

* * *

><p>L-chan: Gaje sangat, ni cerita. Maap, buat kalian para fans, kalo imej charanya jadi kayak begitu~<p>

Near-kun: Bukannya Kakak juga salah satu dari fans yang dimaksud?*main Real Football 2012*

L-chan: Hehe….Iya sih. Ngomong-ngomong ada versi lain yang mengatakan kalau Nawang Wulan, di sini Cagalli, diterima di kahyangan dan akan datang ke rumah Jaka Tarub setiap malam untuk menyusui anaknya. Kha, kha, kha, tapi author lebih cocok versi Nawang Wulan menjelma menjadi Nyi Roro Kidul.

Anyway, please kasih kesan, komen, kritik juga boleh di REVIEW. Yups, sampai jumpa di Cerita Rakyat yang lain!


End file.
